The Whitescale Prophecy
by Ghostphoenix P.G
Summary: The White-scale Prophecy: When one shall come from unborn right, a doom will appear with a frightful sight. And this doom shall spread across the land of Avalar, it shall be told to near and far, of the dragon with scales so white, that it was he who had caused this blight. And from then he will bear this mark of shame…The White Scales, until his end of days. - Origin


**A/N: Hey everyone, it's time for another grand Spyro story *no applause*. Ahem, well, anyways, I'm ready to get down to writing this and I'd like to point out that this story is betaed (betad or beted oh whatever) by XxTheSomeonexX ,and that he has most graciously given me permission to use his OC's, so this is a shout out to him. Thank you so very much!**

**All the characters that are not associated with the Spyro franchise are mine and you may not use them without my sole permission. Sorry, I'm a very possessive dude. So anyways before I begin…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any or any part of the original Spyro or the TLOS franchise, it's original awesome soundtrack, it's original awesome characters; it's awesome original gaming experience, and it's now catastrophic failures. :)**

Prologue

. / Mammoth Cave National Park \.

The cave was filled almost to the edge with teenage boys and girls from the Kennerdale High field trip troop. The teachers were having a hard time keeping the kids in line as they slowly filed them into the huge cavern. One of the boys, who had chestnut brown curly hair pushed and shoved his way next to a rather nervous red haired teen who looked as though he was about to pass out.

"Hey, Mason, you ready?" Said the brown haired teenage boy.

"No, Dameon, I'm not, look I'm not really comfortable doing this." Mason said uneasily as he tightened the straps of his heavy back pack, and began to walk away.

Dameon seized Mason's arm and stopped him from moving another inch. "You're not going to chicken out now, it's going to be fun you'll see."

_Yeah…fun._ Mason thought with a frown. He instantly had flashbacks of all the 'fun' times he had with Dameon. He still could hear his parents yelling at him for losing their favorite souvenir, when it was Dameon who accidentally destroyed the wooden ring, by dropping it in the waste disposal machine.

"Hey what's with the frown, when have I ever steered you wrong?" Dameon said.

"Are you talking about right now, or when you tried to put 10 cherry bombs in the principle's purse during the school party!?" Mason said with his hands clenched in a fist. About seven teens turned and stared at Mason for a second, and then resumed their conversation.

"Ssssshhhhh... keep your voice down man." Dameon whispered as loud as he dared.

"Why, because you don't want people to know it was you who broke the school's hundred year old flower vase making everyone practically see you, or the fact that I had to set off the fire alarm so you could escape unnoticed and ruin the whole party? Mason stated sadly "And you never even said thank you for me doing that." He added angrily, rage welling up in his eyes so much that it was on the verge of bursting out and consuming everything in sight.

"I thought the explosion was thank you enough." Dameon answered quietly.

"Uh, yeah but let's not forget who taught you how to build them in the first place, and secondly your so called 'explosion' cost us the last football tournament," Mason commented rolling his eyes. "and we were going to win the championship." Mason added bitterly.

"Hey how was I supposed to know that was Coach Martin's suitcase?" Dameon said spreading out his arms.

Mason shook his head "Shut up, Dameon." Mason abruptly ended his conversation and continued walking down the cave path to the caverns entrance, when he was a few yards from the opening he heard Dameon whisper in his ear "Change of plans, when I say three close your eyes and cover your ears. Then make a break for it." Mason had no time to respond before Dameon shoved his way into the front and disappeared into one of the nearby crevices.

Mason had made it past only a few feet past the teachers, and he was in the middle of a tight group of teen girls, which made him blush bright red… especially when one of them was a secret crush of his, Fiona Glennings. She was average height, brown hair, green eyes, and she was always nice to anyone and everyone… including Dameon. Mason tried to think of something to say to her when suddenly he heard Dameon yell "THREE!" and something clink a few feet behind him. Mason closed his eyes and covered his ears and yelled "Fiona, close your ey…"

BANG! Mason cringed at how loud the explosion was, and then he suddenly realized why Dameon told him to do this, and what a mistake he had made of listening to Dameon, and especially of warning Fiona. _DAMN IT, Dameon why do I always get involved!_ Mason opened his eyes and bolted down the nearest cave he could get too, he had only a few seconds before everyone would recover from Dameon's makeshift flash bang and discover him the only one unscathed.

Dameon looked at the cavern entrance and waited for Mason to appear. He was perched high above in a small alcove about twenty yards from the entrance Come on Mason what's taking so long. Dameon looked down at the fist sized flash bang he had made, he was proud of how he had made something cool without any of Mason's help.

Presently, Mason walked out of the narrow passageway, and was immediately caught in a whole group of teenage girls. Dameon saw Mason turn bright red_. Ha ha ha, Mason, why is it that you always get all the girls?_ Mason lit the fuse. "Well here goes nothing. THREE!" With one big heave he launched his projectile a near perfect ten feet behind Mason.

BANG! There was a bright flash and a loud explosion that seemed to shake the world. _Oops, I think I put too much potassium perchlorate in it. I hope I didn't hurt anyone. _Dameon scanned the area and saw Mason running at full speed in his direction. "Good, keep running, Mason." Dameon climbed down from his cover and entered the cave that joined with Mason's.

If Dameon had been more vigilant he would have noticed that Fiona had sneaked away from the chaos that was ensuing, and slowly crept her way towards the cave that Mason had just entered.

Dameon ran on and on every step kept him from being caught. He ran and ran until he noticed a shadow appear in front. Dameon tried to stop, but unfortunately he wasn't able to break the laws of physics, and ran head-long straight into Mason, knocking both of them straight into the cave wall. "OWWWW! Can't you look where you're going!?" Dameon said rubbing his forehead.

"Maybe I would be, if it weren't for the fact that I'm the one there going to be looking for because of you! What the hell were you thinking, a FLASH BANG! Don't you know that improperly made flash bangs can cause blindness, deafness, OR WORSE DEATH!" Mason reprimanded Mason as loud as he dared. Mason quickly looked behind him as his voice echoed throughout the cave; he was starting to get paranoid.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that." Dameon dug into his backpack and pulled out a large glow stick, and cracked it. "Do you think I killed anyone!?" Dameon asked, expressing sincere concern because murder would mean…

Mason grinned and replied "Oh I bet you killed lots of people, but don't worry you'll probably spend only 60 years in a federal prison for manslaughter."

"WHAAAAAT!" Dameon's eyes widened and his face grew snow white pale.

"Dameon, chill out, I'm kidding; besides you didn't put enough magnesium in it. If you made it properly covering my ears wouldn't have did a single thing to stop me from going partially deaf." Mason continued to smile as he pulled a small glow stick from his pack, and dropped the glowing green stick on the ground.

"Man you have a twisted sense of humor." Dameon said punching Mason's arm. "And why are you doing that?" He added pointing to the glow stick that he dropped.

"Well were in the largest underground cave system in the world, don't you think we'd get lost if we don't have a path to follow to get out of here?" Mason said breaking another glow stick.

"Good point, well let's explore before the rescue crew finds us, and were grounded for the rest of our lives." Dameon said putting on his LED headband.

"Yeah, but I'm still blaming you for this." Mason replied putting on his headband as well, and walked through the narrow passageway dropping glow sticks as he walked.

Fiona continued walking through the cave. Where is he? I know I saw him run into here. She began second guessing herself when she heard "….because of you! What the hell were you thinking, a FLASH BANG! Don't you know that improperly made flash bangs can cause blindness, deafness, OR WORSE DEATH!"

Fiona frowned she didn't think of checking to see if anyone was hurt, but there was nothing she could do now, but follow Mason and find out what was going on. "When I find you, Mason, you're going to be in so much trouble."

Mason and Dameon continued walking through cave after cave and were finding absolutely nothing besides rock.

"You know Dameon from what you made it sound like, this was going to be a great adventure full of exploring and danger. The only thing cool thing we've seen was that coin shaped rock, and the most danger we were in was when you got attacked by that itty bitty spider."

Dameon tried to punch mason's arm, but instead got a swift punch to his side. "Ouch, sneak attacks shouldn't be fair."

"Don't care, unless we see something amazing soon, you'll have to worry about more than a little punch." Mason said picking up a stone and throwing it in front of him. Dameon walked on, but Mason stopped…. And suddenly reached out for Dameon.

"DAMEAN STOP!" and just in the nick of time Mason grabbed Dameon and yanked him backwards.

"What was that for?" Dameon said dusting off his pants.

Mason grabbed a glow stick and threw it…. straight into a ten foot drop. "That's why; if you had taken another step further you would've fallen to your death." Mason said staring at the sheer drop.

Dameon grew pale again "Bye, bye me… how many times have you saved my tail now."

"I lost count after fifteen." Mason stated unzipping his backpack and pulling out some rope.

"Where did you get that?"

"From my garage, I prepared for the worse, what did you bring."

"Uhhhhh, a twenty pack of cherry bombs, glow sticks, a lighter, my knife," his voice trailed off

"Man, Dameon it looks like you're ready to have a party." Mason said looking at all the things Dameon brought.

"Well actually I was." Mason shook his head "Ok, this is how you climb down." quick as a flash Mason climbed down the rope commando style.

Dameon looked at the rope then at the ten foot drop then at the rope. "Are you sure this-"

"Yes, Dameon just climbed down one hand after another and don't look down." Mason yelled instructionally.

….twenty minutes and a rope burn later…

"Hey, that wasn't so bad." Dameon said caressing his burning hand.

"Yea if it went any better you'd be hanging from your neck."

"Whatever let's just go, please."

"That's exactly what I was going to suggest." Mason said walking away to the cave entrance, and disappeared in the inky blackness.

"Mason wait up!" Dameon yelled running after mason.

Up on the cliff stood Fiona looking down at the drop.

Finally they're gone. Fiona reached out and grabbed the rope and slid down. "It's a good thing I wore these gloves." She said following them into the darkness.

"So far Dameon I think this is starting to get interesting, with that drop I can't wait for the next challenge."Mason said excitingly with a wide grin.

"Yeah I just hope it's not another cliff."Dameon said anxiously.

"Relax that was nothing, besides maybe if we're lucky we'll meet some giant monster." Mason said with a mischievous grin.

Dameon looked around the large cavern for any signs of a 'monster' but thankfully only found a small cave with a glowing blue light illuminating out of it. Wait a minute! Dameon turned off his flashlight and nudged Mason. "Hey, Mason is that what I think that is?"

Mason looked and saw a cave with a blue light coming out from it. "Uhhh, yeah, what do you think that is?" Mason said totally mesmerized.

Dameon shook his head "Don't know, but I'm going to check it out."

"Dameon wait." Mason said trying to stop his reckless friend, but like always Dameon crept toward the cave, regardless of any possible danger.

Mason shook his head. "Do you ever listen to reasoning?" Mason took a step forward and then suddenly turned around.

He looked up, but there was nothing but rocks and a large stalagmite. I could've sworn I heard someone sneeze. Mason thought squinting trying to find any indication that someone had been tailing them. Finding none he followed his friend into the glowing blue cave...

* * *

Fiona pinned herself as tight to the stalagmite as she could, and waited for him to go into the cave. Once inside she let out a well contained sigh Wow that was close. She thought climbing down the rocky incline, and quietly made her way to the glowing blue cave.

* * *

Mason and Dameon stood as still as statues, and gazed at the mysterious white rock, with their mouths wide open.

"Dameon."

"What?" Dameon replied not taking his eyes off the rock.

"What is that?" Mason asked totally absorbed by the rock.

"It's a white rock." Dameon said with a smile.

Mason's concentration broke, he shook his head at Dameon and punched him in the arm "Very good observation Sherlock, got anything else obvious to say about it."

"No just that your punch hurt."

Mason rolled his eyes and walked up to the rock, and noticed strange writing inscribed on it. He concentrated very hard to see what it was ,and surprisingly he began to read what it was.

_When once this message is now read,_

_my quest will have finally come to a end._

_Too the one that bears the mark of this prophecy I will say,_

_You will regret the day you were born from this day._

_The White-scale Prophecy _

_When one shall come from unborn right, _

_then a doom will appear with a frightful sight._

_And this doom shall spread across the land of Avalar, _

_it shall be told to near and far,_

_of the dragon with scales so white,_

_that it was he who had caused this blight._

_And from then he will bear this mark of shame…the white scales, _

_until his end of days._

_-Origin_

Mason trembled as he finished the last line. Dameon walked up to him and frowned "Hey, Mason you ok?" he asked putting his hand on his shoulder.

Maason looked at his friend and smiled. "Yea I'm fine, hey let's get out of here this place is giving me the creeps."

Dameon looked puzzled "Really? Well, okay….before we go I want to take a picture of you with the strange rock." He said pulling out his cell phone.

Mason sighed "Ok, but after that we're leaving." Mason said walking behind the rock and striking a pose.

Dameon took a picture and frowned. "Man this rock is putting such a glare on the screen. Get closer to it, and maybe that will cut down the glare."

Mason got closer to the rock and struck another cool pose. Dameon took the picture, and grinned. "Hey Mason."

Mason saw the grin on his face and knew he was cooking up something in that brain of his. "What are you up to?" Mason said giving him a serious questionable look.

"I dare you to touch the rock, while I take a picture."

Mason started to sweat, the thought of touching the rock for some reason sent several chills up his spine. "Come on dameon-"

Dameon grinned even more.

Mason knew that if Dameon dared him to do something he would have to either do it ,or listen to dameon badger him for not doing it.

"Fine Damoen, but one shot and that's it."

Dameon smiled "Cool, ok just touch it."

Mason walked closer to the rock and reached out his hand and touched it.

"Aaannnddd... done, now that wasn't so hard now was it."

Mason sighed "No of course not….ok let's leave." He said releasing his contact from the rock.

Suddenly the ground shook beneath their feet. Dameon and Mason fell flat on their backs.

"Humph! DAMEON WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON."Mason yelled as a fist sized rock fell on his chest. "Ouch!"

Dameon looked at Mason with pure fear in his eyes "I HAVE NO IDEA!"

The ground shook very violently the rocks on the ceiling began falling on them. Mason looked at the white rock, and gasped.

The rock was glowing much brighter. Mason looked at Dameon just to see a chasm open up in the floor and Dameon being sucked through.

"DAMEONNNNNNN!" Mason managed to scream before an even bigger chasm opened underneath him. Then his worst fear became a frightening reality.

_**"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Mason opened his eyes, and looked around him. Everywhere his eyes looked he saw nothing familiar…he was in a jungle! Where the hell am I!? Mason thought getting up. Mason shook his head, and coughed. "Man, I'm so thirsty." Mason lifted his head and listened, he heard running water! Nice, something to soothe my parched throat. Mason walked, though crawling was more like it, through a patch of bushes, and found himself next to a small river. He bent his head down to drink and then crawled back to through the bushes. And that's when it hit him. _Why am I crawling? _The obvious question hit him at last.

Mason looked down and gasped, he had dragon paws! Mason raced back to the water and looked in it and sure enough saw his reflection was that of a white dragon with horns. He turned his head and looked behind him, he had a tail!

Mason gasped as he moved his tail back and forth, he spun around to make sure that every inch of him was a dragon, and then did what any normal person would do…..he screamed.

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

**A/N WELL isn't that quite something…it seems Mason is a white dragon….Not very good sounding on his part…..but what happened to Dameon?...find out when our adventure continues…..in-Chapter 2:The Beginning…**

PS: Hey guys got something special coming up actually two or three things in fact. 1. I might be making a Pokémon story. 2. I'm currently finishing up a new dragon story. Hurrah! 3. YOU yes YOU could win epic prizes…..just answer the question or questions I post at the end of my chapters correctly and first then you WIN!

SO here are the rules:

1. Google is allowed.

2. If I post two questions, you may answer both, but you will win only one.

3. If you answer a question correctly, the next question on the next chapter YOU CAN NOT ANSWER, UNLESS it's a special difficult question.

4. Difficult questions are rare and will be notified of when they will be given….and the prize will be AMAZING.

5. PM'ing the answer is highly recommended, but you may answer the question in your review, but I don't usually check reviews often so PM is what I prefer.

6. HAVE FUN!


End file.
